


A Happier Ending to the Last Episode of the First Season

by ShaytheStar



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuties, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very little something for the RinHaru shippers. (I would have written more, but I'm so sick with the flu that I can barely get up! Also, I got the date wrong. It wasn't Jan. 14, but Feb. 15!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happier Ending to the Last Episode of the First Season

Haru felt like crying, because Rin was crying.

The red-haired high schooler's eyes were shining with tears as they fell off of his face and onto Haru's. The blue high schooler forced back tears with pure stoic will.

He didn't think that it was strange that Rin, his best friend, was straddling him and hovering so close to his face. No, Haru definitely didn't find it strange—he kind of liked it, actually. He might have blushed if the circumstances were different . . . if Rin wasn't crying.

 _What do adults do to calm their babies?_ Haru wondered. _Don't they hold them and kiss them? Wonder if it'll work on him._

Rin started when he felt his own collar being grabbed. "Hey, wha-what do you thi—mph!" His red eyes widened.

Haru hugged Rin, petting his hair while kissing him softly on the lips. Rin stopped crying; a headache had formed.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing each other chastely, until a shout shocked them back to their senses.

"Haru-chaaaaaan!" Nagisa yelled, running down the path to them. "Are you oka—oh."

Rin shoved himself up from Haru, blushing furiously. "It's not what you think!" he stammered.

Nagisa just smiled brightly. "I knew it! You're meant to be! You can kiss some more if you want, you know. I won't mind!" The blond started jumping around happily. "Rin and Haru, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Rin blushed even more. "I–"

Haru laughed.

Haru laughed.

Haru. Laughed.

And smiled.

It was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> My head hurts so much and so do my arms. I really want to die. The only reason you're getting anything is because I will beat myself up if I don't post anything today!


End file.
